The man who turn his back on reality
by Enclave93
Summary: This is what happens when you send a Code Geass and Video Game lover into the the anime with a watch the would give Lloyd a heart attack and call you a cheat. Trust me he said it to my face when I took a shit on his Lancelot.


I know it has been a while since my last update. But life goes on and there was nothing that I could do about it. So please forgive me for making everyone wait so long. But without wasting more of your time I would love for you all to have a read of an idea of mine.  
Please give me your thoughts so PM me or send me a review and I'll get back to you

**THE MAN WHO TURNED HIS BACK ON REALITY**

It was safe to say that the world had come to a halt. Upon every computer screen smartphone and home television was the Britannia Emergency Broadcast warning, effectively this broadcast system could only be authorized and activated by one and only one person in the world which hijack and took control over every communication system the world had to offer. Meaning every man and woman from the lowest of positions to the highest of authority were now looking to the closet screen waiting for one of the most powerful human beings in the world to speak.

But for over a minute as mankind held their breath waiting for the Emperor of Britannia to appear. Nothing happened Only the Emergency Broadcast warning played across the screens sparking questions if it was some prank located in small committees or some system malfunction which technicians were scrambling to find the problem.

But slowly there was a flicker of static on the screen, then more and more and more. When the flicking came to a halt a voice could be heard on the screen, a muffled voice which had been so distorted that it was impossible to tell if it was a man or woman talking, along with neon green letters in the middle of the screens.

**GOOD MORNING AFTERNOON AND EVENING**

** I APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR MORNING NOON AND NIGHT TALK SHOWS **

**YOUR DAILY PROPAGANDA**

** YOUR FAVORITE CARTOON **

**BUT THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I WISH TO SHOW YOU **

**SOMETHING THAT I WISH TO SAY **

**SOMETHING THAT I WILL PROMISE **

**AND SOMETHING I SHALL DEMAND**

The screen changed to a live image of the Britannia Homeland Grand Canyon and a familiar twelve story building renowned to the world. A remount facility that produced the first Knightmares now housing a training facility for bright young Knightmare pilots. Suffice to say the world and many that were stationed in the facility felt a cold shiver run up their spines.

**THIS IS THE HOME AND SCHOOL OF GREAT MINDS AND FEARLESS PILOTS **

**BUT…**

**IT IS ALSO THE HOME TO A CAMELOT SECRET RESEARCH FACILITY **

**HIDDEN BENEATH**

**AWAY FROM PRYING EYES**

The screen changed showing the school and now marked underground Camelot facility in the distance with the 6-kilometer mark on the top right-hand side of the screen.

**BUT ITS NOT THE GLORY OF BRITANNIA HISTORY AND SECRETS I WISH TO SHARE **

**BUT THE REMOVAL OF IT…**

In a flash of bright light, the world would come to see a vocal point of Britannia power and ideology be vaporized in an explosion that the facility's all over the world would be recording by satellite. The amount of heat and destructive power would go down in records one of the worlds largest explosion that had been recorded on earth. In the days followed the world would see it as the largest and most decisive blow against Britannia, while the people Britannia would see it as one of the greatest disasters and terrorist attacks on their Homeland.

The screen went pitch black once more with the neon green letters in the middle and the voice returning.

**THERE IS SO MUCH MORE THAT I WANT TO SHOW YOU**

Men woman within the Britannia Homeland and conquered Areas paled at the words. Those outside the Britannia occupied lands both in war-zones and other countries were in awe at such destruction and blow against their enemy, wide eye that such a weapon was possible and pale at the thought of someone out of their control had such a destructive device but eager to see what this person would also do.

**BUT I HAVE LITTLE TIME **

**TO MUCH WORK TO DO **

**PEOPLE TO MANAGE **

**WEAPONS TO CREATE**

The world was hanging of the persons voice fearful of what would happen next. It will be safe to say that there wouldn't be a Britanniain in the Homeland who could sleep without waking up late at night screaming in fear and become paranoid in the days to come.

**BUT THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY**

**FOR**** THOSE OUTSIDE THE HOMELAND **

**YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT MY HATRED…**

**MY LOATHING…**

**THAT FEELING KNOWN THE COUNTRY THAT HAS WRONGED MY IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE IS STILL BREATHING HAS YET TO UNDERSTAND THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES TO THE ACTIONS THAT YOU TAKE**

** TO THE ORDERS THAT YOU FOLLOW **

**THE LIVES THAT YOU TAKE IN PURSUIT OF A WORLD THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU**

** COUNTRIES THAT YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM **

**CULTURES THAT YOU HAVE ERASED **

**HISTORY THAT YOU HAVE REWRITTEN AND VOICES SILENCED**

** …**

**FOR EVERY AREA YOU HAD MADE I HAVE MADE BOMBS OF BOTH EQUAL AND GREATER IN CAPABILITY AND I HAVE PLACED THEM IN THE HOMELAND **

**OUR HOMELAND **

And if it weren't worse enough knowing that there were more of these explosive devices but the one responsible was one of their own. From the lowest commoner to the Royal family felt a wave of shock through their system knowing one of their own was doing this to them, one of their own had spat in their face in front of the world while speaking as if he or she was beyond touchable.

Both men and woman were working issuing orders in a vague attempt to find the signal and source of the transmission, the Emperor himself issued the order to find and bring the traitor before him. The Director of the OSI issued the same in a childish tantrum had all available recourse reorganized in finding the traitor. But in the coming hours days weeks and months neither's man power or operatives would find a hint of the traitor's identity.

**FOR NOW, THERE ARE OVER FIVE OF MY WARHEADS IN THE BOUNDERS OF THE HOMELAND **

**WITH TWELVE IN DEVELOPMENT **

**AND OTHER WEAPONS BEING ISSUED TO THE ONE WHO WILL BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF BRITANNIA INTO REALITY **

**AS A PROMISE THE PERSON I HAVE DESIRED TO INVEST IN IS SOMEONE I TRUST THE WORLD TO**

**A PERSON THAT HATES BRITANNIA MORE THAN ME**

** SOMEONE MY FALSE COUNTRY AND IDEOLOGY HAS WRONGED TEN-FOLD**

** A MAN THAT SHOW THE WORLD THAT BEING WEAK IS NOT A CRIME**

** AND THE STRONG IS MEANT TO PROTECT THE WEAK **

If there was a time for worry and concern it was now. The Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia who simply sat in his throne chair in his office stared at the screen with cold eyes. His mind was races trying to figure out how a person managed to develop such a weapon without anyone knowing test it and sneak one into one of his private facilities. The silver tong man that had secured many of lands that Britannia now profited from found his voice missing.

Not only had this mystery person man or woman had taken world and threw it on it head in less than three minutes (and still counting) but claimed to have other bombs hidden in the Homeland and was peppering to invest in a man whose anger was greater than his own with weapons that have never been seen before.  
His first issue of business was locating the rest of the bombs that were supposedly hidden within the Homeland. But from what the voice had said there were over five and there was no telling how many there really were.

**AND AS BOTH DEMAND AND WARNING **

**DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR ME**

** DO NOT SEEK ME OUT **

**BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT FIND ME **

**THE ENEMIES OF BRITANNIA WILL NOT BE GIVING MY SUPPORT UNLESS MY INVESTMENT HAS ORDERED IT**

** BRITANNIA WILL NOT BE GIVEN MERCY OR ATTACKED UNLESS MY INVESTMENT HAS DEMAND IT**

** I AM A PERSON OF MY WORD **

**BUT UNLESS THE EMPEROR AND HIS BROTHER WHO HAD STAYED BEHIND THE CURTENS LIKE THE MAN CHILD THAT HE IS BELIEVES THEY ARE ABOVE MY ORDER AND DEMANDS**

Once again, the image had changed once more to a live image of an iconic Naval base in the Pacific Ocean. And just like Knightmare training facility the world would watch as a blast of light wiped out the largest Naval Base in the world.

Again, the screens went blank with the neon green letters appearing in the middle.

**NOTHING IS UNTOUCHABLE FOR US**

The Admiral of the Pacific Fleet appeared on screens strapped to a chair with a bullet wound at the center of his head.

**NO ONE IS BEYOND MY REACH **

The First Princess of Britanniain Royal family appeared on screen. A live image of her watching herself among one of her many lovers waving her left handing and realizing there was a camera on her. The eldest daughter of the Emperor automatically tried to make it for the door only for a thin wire to snag her around her neck pulling her up off the ground and cutting in to her skin. The two men that she was with rushed to her ad but found themselves in the same fact.

It was safe to assume she did not die with dignity as she was shown to the world in her naked form hanged in her own room along with the men she slept with.

**I AM NOT A NICE PERSON**

** I ONCE LOVED MY COUNTRY**

** BUT THE ROYAL FAMILY HAS SPOILED IT **

**CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA**

** VICTOR ZI BRITANNIA**

** YOU HAVE SPOILED MY COUNTRY IN A VAG AND PATHETIC IDEA THE WORLD OF LIE CAN BE DESTROYED **

**I HAVE LITTLE DOUBT VICTOR THE MAN CHILD WILL SEND HIS OSI CHILD SOLDIERS AFTER ME **

**AND BEING THE LITTLE OBEDIENT LAP DOG OF A LITTLE BROTHER, YOU WILL DO NOTHING**

** IT DOESN'T MATTER IN THE END**

The image of blond short cut hair man wearing Royal Military uniform who upon seeing himself on the screen in his Mobile Command Center found his head exploding with the officers and his knights looking on in shock trying to comprehend on what was and is happening at the same time across the world. The fact the Prince in the E.U. war-front miles away from the Homeland in his personal Mobile Command Center once again would speak volumes of the voices reach.

**YOU HAVE A SURPLUS NUMBER OF SOLDIERS **

**NOBLES**

** AND ROYALS **

**THAT ARE NOT UNTOUCHABLE **

**….**

**BUT I HAVE KEPT THE WORLD LONG ENOUGH **

**YOUR REGULAR BROADCAST**** WILL NOW CONTINUE **

**PLEASE HAVE A NICE DAY**

_AN I know and I am sorry for the long wait. I don't Know what I'll be doing with my old stories but if anyone would like to have a go at them please do so._

_And on another note who has seen the new Code Geass movie _

_ it was awesome! _

_Please send a review or PM to me in what you think of this idea of a story_


End file.
